The Benefits Of Friends
by Zillionz
Summary: Yes, because it's perfectly normal for friends to make out in a closet." "Just because you catch people making out in a closet, it doesn't mean that they're dating." *raises eyebrows* "Ok, maybe it usually does. But not in this case."
1. Teaser Trailer

A/N: I'm hoping this will make a good story. I decided to leave "Just Because" as a oneshot because it was sweeter that way. Anyway, here's a little teaser trailer.

Disclaimer: I'm making this simple- I own nothing.

* * *

_**A jealous Chad + a defiant Sonny= kissing?**_

"How could you go out with _him_?"

"He's cute, Chad. Duh."

"And I'm not?"

_**Chad proposes a plan-**_

"Face it Sonny, it's a good way to get rid of tension."

"There are no strings?"

"None. Except for one thing."

"There's always one thing, isn't there?"

_**That results in madness-**_

"I swear we're not dating Selena!"

"Our relationship is simply platonic."

"Yes, because it's perfectly normal for friends to make out in a closet."

"Just because you catch people making out in a closet, it doesn't mean that they're dating."

*raises eyebrows*

"Ok, maybe it usually does. But not in this case."

"How do you explain it then?"

"It's kind of complicated."

_**Confusion-**_

"Are you really that dense Chad?"

"I'm not dense!"

_**And best of all...** **Channy!**_

_**The Benefits Of Friends. Coming soon to a screen near you.**_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope I didn't give too much away. I'm thinking of starting it after I finish "I'll Never Forget", but that might change... if the reader response is good. So if you like it, review!


	2. This Is How It Starts

A/N: So, the reader response was all positive, so I'm treating you guys to a chapter. I plan to update my other story soon, but this one gets first dibs (since I updated that last).

Disclaimer: Mom: What do you want for your birthday? Me: I'd really like to own Sonny With A Chance... because I don't!

* * *

"I can't believe you dumped water on my date!" Sonny said, as she dried her slightly wet hair with a towel. Following sheepishly was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls.

"And I can't believe you went out with that Zac Efron wannabe. So I guess we're even." He said, glaring at Sonny as she turned around to face him.

"Justin Beiber is not a Zac Efron wannabe."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Gotcha!" Sonny sang as she smirked at him victoriously. Chad sulked.

"I still can't believe you would go out with Justin Beiber. He's fifteen, not to mention that he sounds like a girl. How could you Sonny?"

"He's cute, Chad. Duh."

"And I'm not?"

"Awww. Is someone a wittle jealous?"

"I am not jealous."

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ar- mph!" Sonny was cut off by Chad's lips on hers. They were soft and gentle. She snaked her hands up his chest to lock them behind his neck, as Chad's hand slipped around her waist. Chad pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue ran lightly along her bottom lip, and she gladly granted access. He pushed her against the wall as they continued kissing. Sonny's hand tangled in his soft blonde hair as the kiss became more and more passionate. Chad's hand slipped up and pulled Sonny's leg up to his waist. The couple continued the kiss for a good while before pulling away to breathe.

"Dang, Munroe!" Chad said, panting.

Sonny's eyes were wide in shock. Her hair was all over the place, and her lipstick was slightly smudged. Her cheeks were a bright pink, and her lips were swollen. Chad was a tad bit better. His hair was messed up, and his designer clothes were wrinkled. But, it was worth it, he thought, as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"So..."

"So..."

"What does this make us?" Sonny asked. Her eyes were filled with confusion and passion.

"What do you want it to make us?"

"I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" Sonny retorted, her eyes flashing.

Chad scratched the back of his neck. "Are we, like... you know, dating?"

"No way Chad." She saw his face fall. He wanted them to date? No, it couldn't be. She must have imagined it. "I mean, it's not like I don't like you or anything, but I think it would get a little two complicated. Our casts, you know?"

Chad's face showed understanding. Sonny sighed in relief.

"But I don't think we can go back to being fr- enemies after that kiss." Chad stated, his voice not betraying any emotion. "It would be impossible."

"What else can we be? We've already established the fact that we can't be enemies, frenemies, friends, or lovers."

"There is one thing I have in mind..." Chad trailed off as he glanced at her.

Sonny sighed. "Oh, one of great knowledge, enlighten me with what you have in mind, will you please?" She said, her voice sarcastic.

"Friends with benefits."

"Friends with what?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not an idiot Chad. I know what friends with benefits are. I was simply expressing surprise."

"That's nice to know." Chad said dryly.

"So, how exactly would this work?"

"Well, we would keep this a secret. Tell no one. And when we need to get "stuff" out, we could meet and- well, I'm guessing you can figure it out from there."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Face it Sonny, it's a good way to get rid of tension."

"And there are no strings?"

"None. Except for one thing."

"There's always one thing, isn't there?" Chad rolled his eyes at her words.

"All I'm asking is that we tell each other if we are dating or plan to date someone. These lips can't kiss ones that have been kissed by others unless they have been cleaned." It was Sonny's turn to roll her eyes.

"That's all?"

"That's all. Well, except for the fact that we tell absolutely no one."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine, I'll meet you tomorrow in my dressing room after rehearsal, kapish?"

"Kapish."

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter. I was hoping it would be longer... but I can't really help that. I'm not too good at writing make out scenes. I just kind of took bits and pieces from all the stories I've read. :) Anyway, review as usual!

P.S: Stop The World= great!

Here We Go Again= ok.

Get Back (I don't hate this song, I'm just going to use it because I have nothing else to put)= horrible. Remember to tell me why!


	3. Tawni's Relavation

A/N: Welcome to chapter two of The Benefits of Friends! We hope you enjoy this chapter and will visit us again when we update. Thank you and have a great day!

Disclaimer: P.S.- We do not, nor will we ever, own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

Sonny stumbled into rehearsal dazed. She looked at her watch. Only a minute late. Phew. Earlier in the week, the devil now known as Chad Dylan Cooper, had kept her, uh- late in her dressing room.

"Selena Gomez will be here tomorrow as our guest star, ok guys? I expect you to pass the news onto Sonny when she-" Marshall broke off as he caught sight of a pouty lipped, disheveled Sonny.

"You're late again Sonny! What is up with you this week? You're never late, but yet, you were late on Monday, Tuesday, and today. Is something the matter?" Marshall looked at her, worry creasing his brow. He had gotten older in the three years that she had known him. Well, then again, anybody would when they were dating Ms. Joy Bitterman.

"You're not going to fire me, right? Because we all know that would be a sad, sad, thing for us- I'd have to leave!" Sonny put on her best puppy pout.

"How is that a bad thing?" Tawni asked. Sonny shot her a glare. They had become close friends in the past three years, almost as close as Sonny and Lucy, but she had her moments. Tawni gave her a smile.

"I'm just kidding silly. Lighten up! You're on a comedy show for heaven's sake." Marshall sighed.

"No Sonny, I'm not going to fire you. But you do need to tell me what's wrong and next time, try to avoid being late. And please do tell me if you have any… commitments that interfere, ok?" Sonny nodded.

"Of course Marshall. But unfortunately, I can't quite tell you what's, uh, keeping me. He- I mean, I, uh, have to keep this confidential. Particularly in this building. It doesn't really happen at an, um, particular time, it just sort of does. I'll call you before to let you know that I will probably be late." Marshall looked at her suspiciously.

"Is that a hickey? Is this a boy that's keeping you Sonny?" Sonny's eyes widened. Chad was so going to get it.

"Uh- a hickey? I'm not, um, sure… who's up for rehearsal?"

~*~

"Sonny, I know you were with a guy. I may be blonde, but I'm not an idiot. Well, in these matters anyway." Sonny rubbed the back of her neck nervously as Tawni spun in her makeup chair to look at her.

"Listen Tawni, as much as I want to tell you, I can't. It's, well, complicated." Tawni's eyes lit up in understanding. Sonny sighed in relief.

"It's Chad isn't it?" Sonny choked on the water she had taken a sip of.

"Uh, what about Chad, Tawni?" Sonny cringed as she felt her voice go high. "I mean, what about Chad, Tawni?" She attempted to make her voice sound lower.

"I knew it!" Tawni screamed triumphantly as she pulled out her pink iPhone. Sonny lunged to get the iPhone away.

"Tawni- Tawni!" The two girls struggled as Sonny reached to grab Tawni's beloved iPhone. Nico and Grady walked by, their costumes ready for the next sketch.

"Woah, easy there kitties! We don't want a cat fight now, do we?" Tawni glowered at the two boys.

"We weren't fighting guys. I was just going to send the news to Tween Weekly!" Tawni grinned perkily as she unlocked the iPhone.

"What news?" the guys looked at Sonny with curiosity and question. Sonny shook her head.

"Uh- Tawni- Tawn, there's no news!" Sonny broke off as she looked at the guys.

"Of course there is Sonny! Tell them that you and Chad are dating!" Sonny put her head in her hands as the guys' mouths dropped open.

"I-is this true Sonny? You're dating Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Stalls?" Nico asked, turning to face Sonny.

"Falls."

"Whatever! Answer my question!"

"Uh, well, actually, no, we're not dating. Quite the opposite actually, we're kind of enemies wi-" Nico and Grady both burst into smiles.

"Ok, cool Sonny! I mean, no problemo. We were a little scared there, ya know…" Nico was interrupted by Marshall's voice.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, me, dating Chad? Ha ha ha… I can't stop laughing. Well, I guess we should go to rehearsal so I don't get late again!" Sonny watched as the guys walked off, laughing. She sighed in relief once more. Thank god. Chad would have killed her had they found out- not to mention Nico, Grady, and the rest of the cast… wow, she would have had a painful death! She turned to leave, but was interrupted by Tawni's voice.

"Sonny, you might be fooling the rest of us, but you sure aren't fooling me. Just, don't get into trouble, ok? Because Tawni Hart doesn't vacuum." With a flip of her hair, Tawni walked out of the room. Sonny bit her lip. Keeping this secret was going to be a lot harder than she had thought. Particularly when Chad left her like this.

* * *

A/N: You like? Well, do me a huge favor and tell me so by pressing that little green button down there!


	4. Selena Makes A Show

A/N: Enjoy chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. Kapish?

* * *

"You're such a jerk, Chad!" Sonny's hands were balled up into fists. She and Chad were standing in the middle of the cafeteria, doing what they did best. Argue.

"Really original, Munroe. You sure haven't used that one before." Chad leaned casually against the table as he watched the brunette's eyes flash in anger. He loved getting her all riled up. It set up a perfect situation for their little encounters.

"Because your insults are _so_ original Cooper."

"They're better than yours, and that's all that really matters, right?" Chad smirked, knowing he had won. Sonny opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Still haven't declared your love for each other, have you? Wasn't my leaving your movie enough, Chad?" Selena asked as she observed the glaring couple.

"What are you doing here Gomez?" Chad glowered at the actress. She had caused enough trouble the last time.

"Don't call me Gomez, Cooper. It doesn't work on me. And since you were so polite in asking, I'm here to guest star on So Random." Chad's mouth fell open.

"You have got to be kidding me. Wasn't last time enough?"

"Isn't that what I just asked you?"

"What?" Selena just rolled her eyes. Chad was smart- well, until it came to Sonny. Then, he was the dumbest guy in the pack.

"Never mind Chad. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go rehearse my part in the show." Selena stalked out of the cafeteria, closely followed by the rest of So Random. Chad just sighed. This was going to be one interesting week.

~*~

Selena glanced over at Sonny, who was getting her makeup done for the Check It Out Girls sketch. This week, the girls were in Hawai'i and had met a new girl, who was played by Selena.

"So, Sonny, Chad's pretty cute, isn't he?" She sidled up to Sonny, who laughed nervously.

"Uh, I don't know. He annoys the crap out of me."

"You think he would go out with me?" Selena crossed her fingers behind her back. Just as she expected, Sonny's face darkened with jealousy. She was so obvious.

"Maybe." Sonny said, turning around so Selena couldn't see her face.

"Great. I'll go ask him right now." Sonny spun quickly in her chair, grabbing Selena's hand.

"I- I don't think that will be necessary. I'll ask him for you. Because I mean, you know, you don't really want him to, you know."

"Sure Sonny. You know him best." And Selena walked out of the door, leaving Sonny staring after her with an open mouth.

"No I don't!" Selena heard Sonny shriek as she walked out.

"Really Sonny, really?" Selena paused to look at the girl behind her.

"Yes! Really! And besides, I have a, well, kind of, boyfriend."

"You what?"

~*~

"Hey Chad!" Selena seductively put her hand on Chad's shoulder. He looked at it before shrugging it off.

"What do you want Gomez?" He glared at her once more. Selena rolled her eyes internally before reminding herself she was doing this for Sonny's (and the rest of the people who had to spend their time around the couple) benefit.

"I told you not to call me Gomez. Only my boyfriend calls me that."

"Woah! What idiot would date you?" Chad rudely asked. How did Sonny like this guy?

"Never mind that. I need your help with something."

"What?"

"I need your help to make Sonny jealous becau-." Chad's uninterested eyes perked up the instant "Sonny" was mentioned.

"Why did you ask me?"

"Because I know you care about her. Don't even try denying it Chad. Now, anyway, as I was saying, Sonny is, well dating someone." It was Chad's turn to stare at her open mouthed. Selena braced herself for the upcoming outburst.

"She's what?" Chad screeched, his blue eyes burning with jealousy and anger.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too. So, I need your help to make her jealous."

"What makes you think that I can make her jealous?"

"Uh, she likes, no loves, you!" Chad's eyes grew slightly dreamy. Selena waved her hand in front of his eyes. Chad shook his head.

"Not that I care, but she likes me?"

"And you like her. Now that we've got that out of the way, can we focus on the plan?"

"I don't like Sonny. I just- well, fine, maybe I like her a little."

"Good. Then you'll want to hear this plan. You're going to be my boyfriend."

"Is this your creepy way of asking me out?"

"Uh, no. Like I would ever go out with you. Besides, I said I had a boyfriend!"

"Oh, yeah. So this will be like that fake boyfriend thing Sonny asked me to do to get rid of James."

"So you agree?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Who is she dating anyway?"

"Justin."

"Justin who?"

"Bieber."

"What?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for giving you such a horrible chapter with practically no interaction between Chad and Sonny and too much between Chad and Selena. It was also short, among the other issues. Anyway, it's kind of a filler for what happens next. I know, I know, I got "rid" of Justin Bieber in the first chapter, but I just had to use him. Like I always say, review! I really want to hear your thoughts on this. I'm wondering whether you guys think it's worth continuing. So tell me what you think, even if it's to tell me that I'm the worst writer ever. I'm going to end this horribly long author's note here, because I'm afraid I'll scare you if I write anymore.


	5. The Restaurant

A/N: Long time, no update! I'd like to thank all my loyal readers. For those of you who haven't checked out my other story, Think Of Me, go read it! It's another future fic, set after So Random and Mack Falls end. Of course, read this chapter first. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to the amazing DancingRaindrops. Truly amazing (and super sweet), I aim to write as well DancingRaindrops someday!

Disclaimer: The day I own Sonny With A Chance is the day that- I don't know. Long story short- I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

"Hold my hand!"

"Why?"

"We're on a fake date Chad. We have to make it look believable."

"If you want to hold hands, you have to switch sides."

"Why?"

"Because this is my holding hand." Chad waved his arm in Selena's face as if it was obvious. She just looked at him with clear disgust before switching sides.

"Just so you know, this is our first and last fake date."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to go with you on another one anyway."

"Good, because I don't either."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Go- oh my gosh, we're doing it too! Now, smile like you're having the time of your life!" Chad and Selena walked into the fancy Hollywood restaurant in clear view of Sonny and Justin. They were holding hands, and flirting as they sat down at the table.

"They're looking at us." Selena said as she nuzzled Chad's ear.

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Because I want to. Quick, act like you love me!" Chad awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder.

"Is that the best you can do Cooper? I thought you were on "Mackenzie Falls"."

"I am. And don't call me Cooper."

"I won't if you stop calling me Gomez."

"Fine."

"Don't even go there Chad." The two resumed their fake flirting. Selena glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Sonny glaring at them jealously. Mission accomplished.

~*~

Sonny glanced over to the table directly across from them. Her eyes glazed over in jealousy as she watched Selena flirt with Chad.

"Is something wrong Sonny?" Justin watched her curiously.

"No, nothing." Sonny curtly stated. She continued to watch them through the corner of her eye, feeling the little green monster grow larger by the second.

"Sonny? Sonny?" Justin waved a hand in front of Sonny's face.

"Oh, huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't-" Justin smirked.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous? Of what?" Sonny winced slightly as her voice shot up.

"You're envious of Selena and Chad, because you have a crush on him. And don't even try to deny it Sonny. Pretty much all of Hollywood knows about your flirt fights."

"They're not flirt fights!" Sonny said, her voice rising. Everyone turned to look at her. "Carry on, there's nothing to see here." Justin gave her a knowing look.

"Why don't we turn the tables on them Sonny?"

"What?"

"Make them jealous by acting as sweet and coupley as possible."

"Is coupley even a word?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Justin scooted closer to Sonny and put his arm around her waist, almost pulling her onto his lap. She giggled girlishly, and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"I think its working." Justin murmured in Sonny's ear. "He's glaring at you right now. And he's walking, walking- they're coming this way!"

~*~

Chad stalked over to Sonny and Justin's table, with Selena running behind him.

"Chad! Chad, slow down!" Chad slid into the seat on the other side of Sonny.

"Chad! What a surprise! What in the world are you doing here?!" Sonny put on a fake smile. He sure had nerve.

"Oh, I'm just checking up on my favorite Random."

"Really? It's so sweet of you to think of me! But I think I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Doesn't look like it." Chad eyed Justin, who still had his hand around Sonny's waist. Sonny shot him a warning glare.

"Yes, well, I'm 20, and I think I can make my own decisions Chad." Selena glanced at the glaring pair. An awkward silence had settled upon the group. This was so not going as planned.

"So, who wants to order dinner?" Everyone opened their menus, Chad and Sonny angrily glowering at each other over them. Selena sighed. It was going to be one long night.

~*~

The foursome ate their food in silence. It seemed as if the only sounds that were made came from the angry looks sent between the feuding and the fork hitting the plate as Sonny stabbed her food.

"Spaghetti's nice, isn't it?" Justin made a feeble attempt at conversation. Selena smiled and nodded politely, while Chad and Sonny continued to ignore their surroundings.

"Ok that's it. Chad and Sonny, you two are taking a timeout outside until you pull it together." Selena rose from the table in frustration and grabbed Chad and Sonny by the arms. The two protested loudly.

"We're adults Selena, not toddlers!"

"Until you start acting like adults, you're toddlers to me!" She pushed them harshly out the door. "Now, be good little kids and go!" Chad and Sonny stood outside the door in shock, watching as Selena strutted off through the restaurant.

Chad grabbed Sonny by the arm and dragged her away. Sonny struggled against his grip, yelping as he held on tighter.

"What the heck Chad?! Where are you taking me? Let me go! Now!" Chad coolly picked up Sonny bridal style and carried her to a secluded spot.

"Now, we can talk." He set her down. She gently massaged her arm as she glared at him.

"What in the world? Why did you bring me here? Wouldn't the restaurant do just fine?"

"Well, unless you want the whole world to hear us talking, I'd suggest you stick around here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine, I'm leaving for the restaurant." Sonny turned to leave, but Chad caught her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"What now Chad?" Sonny spat, irritated.

"Selena would know if we hadn't talked. And besides, I think we need to talk anyways."

"Why?"

"Because you broke our agreement."

"Did not!"

"Did too! You went out with Justin."

"I didn't go out with him."

"Ok, fine. You went out to dinner with him." Sonny opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"I thought we had a pact, Sonny. No kissing anyone but me."

"Do I sense jealousy?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Then why did you come over to our table."

"To remind you about our little agreement."

"Really Chad? Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I do. And I am _not_ jealous, because Chad Dylan Cooper does not do jealous."

"He does when it comes to mua."

"And you call me self-centered."

"So you admit it then?"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-mm!" Chad pressed his lips to Sonny's. Sonny resisted, but quickly melted into his arms. This particular kiss was different than all of their others. It was soft and sweet, completely opposite to their hormone driven encounters. It confused Sonny, and she pushed him away.

"Sonny?!" The girl didn't respond. She simply gave him a dirty look, turned on her heel, and walked back into the restaurant. Chad ran after her, and for the rest of the evening, the two acted like everything was perfect. Even if it wasn't.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not my best work. I had writer's block, and couldn't think of how to go about writing this. I'm hoping this sounds different from all the other "friends with benefits" stories, but right now, I don't think it does. Anyway, tell me what you think (hint: review!). Here's a little preview of the next chapter to mess with your imaginations.

P.S: If you go to http: // .com /disneychannel #p/u/1/1IMEP_UK4kc (take out the spaces) you can see a sneak peek of Sonny With A Song! Ahh!

_Chapter 5_

"_Would that someone be Chad?" Sonny clenched her jaw, but didn't answer. Selena watched her friend carefully. Through being with her, she had learned to recognize signs and guess Sonny's mood._

"_What did he do?"_

"_Nothing, ok? It's just- never mind. You wouldn't understand anyways. I just need to sort my thoughts out."_


	6. Awkward Silences

A/N: I decided to post another chapter of this story- because you guys are just that awesome! By the way, I'd like to thank HorriblyAddicted for telling me that my story wasn't original enough. Hopefully, you'll keep reading, and I hope I made it a little better this chapter.

Disclaimer: I'll make this clear: I don't own anything. Got it?

* * *

It had been two days since the incident at the restaurant. Things were quiet at Condor Studios. Almost too quiet. There was no arguing in the halls, no angry looks, no screaming matches in the dressing rooms- it was eerie. Sonny and Chad hadn't spoken to each other since the whole restaurant thing, and the two were experts at ignoring each other. It was making it awkward between the two casts, so much so that the casts had sat together for the past two days. Sonny and Chad had been sure to sit at opposite ends at the table, and didn't even acknowledge each other.

Selena exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Tawni and Portlyn as they watched Chad and Sonny. Though they refused to talk, Selena often caught the two glancing at each other- when the other person wasn't looking, of course.

It was at rehearsal where the absence of acknowledgement was most obviously visible. Sonny, being Sonny, was upbeat and happy as usual- but it wasn't real. She hid behind a mask of joy, and everyone could see that. Every rehearsal, it was as if she was a robot, merely running through the lines. Selena let out a frustrated groan as Marshall called cut. Even he, despite being relatively unobservant, had noticed that something was wrong, and decided to tell the cast to take a break. Selena grabbed Sonny's arm as she left, pulling her towards her.

"What now Selena?" Sonny's tone was clearly exasperated.

"What's going on Sonny?" Selena ignored Sonny's clear lack of enthusiasm.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"I will once you tell me what's wrong. Sonny, even Marshall can tell that something is up. And that's really something."

"I'm just irritated. Now can I go?"

"Who's irritating you?"

"Someone. Can I leave?" Sonny struggled against Selena's grip, but quickly gave up seeing she wasn't letting go.

"Would that someone be Chad?" Sonny clenched her jaw, but didn't answer. Selena watched her friend carefully. Through being with her, she had learned to recognize signs and guess Sonny's mood.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, ok? It's just- never mind. You wouldn't understand anyways. I just need to sort my thoughts out." Seeing she wouldn't get anything more out of Sonny, Selena let go. She watched as Sonny stalked off to her dressing room. She had to do something.

~*~

Sonny sighed as she curled up on the couch. She put her head on the pillow and pouted. Life was so confusing.

"Would you stop wallowing in self pity Sonny? It's taking me away from my Tawni time." Sonny looked at Tawni, slightly shocked.

"You know what wallowing means?"

"I do now." Tawni smacked her lips and made kissy faces in the mirror. Sonny rolled her eyes. In the years she had known Tawni, she hadn't changed one bit. Well, at least when it came to Tawni time.

"Sonny, why don't you just go talk to Chad? I'm pretty sure he's as miserable as you are."

"I'm not miserable that Chad and I aren't talking, ok?!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Because I feel like it!" Sonny pushed open the door to the dressing room and walked outside. Normally, she would have gone into the dressing room and played her guitar or wrote songs, but since Tawni was in there, Sonny didn't really feel like it. Sonny glanced down the hallway. There was no one there, making it perfect for a quiet stroll with her beloved iPod.

~*~

Chad turned the volume up higher as he strode down the hall. He enjoyed walking, especially while listening to music. He frowned as Sonny's song, "Me, Myself, and Time" came on. Chad listened to it for a while. It reminded him how much he missed her, and he quickly pressed the fast forward button. He scrolled through his list of songs, but was interrupted as he felt himself falling. Looking up to yell at the person, his blue eyes met the familiar coffee eyes he had missed so much. She lay on top on him, sprawled awkwardly as her eyes widened in shock.

"Munroe?" The said girl looked at him, her eyes showing no emotion. She rolled off of him. Chad noticed she was listening to music too. She said something, but Chad couldn't hear her.

"What?" Sonny grabbed his earplugs and pulled them out of his ears.

"I said, turn down the volume. It's bad for your ears."

"Since when do you care?" Chad and Sonny faced off for the first time in a while.

"I don't. I'm just saying."

"You do too."

"I do not!"

"Too!"

"Not!" As the two argued, they backed up, not noticing the open closet behind them. The pair continued arguing, failing to see that they were inside the closet. It wasn't until they heard a loud click that they snapped out of their trance.

"Where are we?" Sonny glared at Chad in the dark.

"Really Chad? We're in a closet." Sonny fiddled with the knob. "A locked one at that."

Chad's eyes widened. "No, no, no- we can't be locked in. I have rehearsal in fifteen minutes!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, so do I! It's not like you're the only one with a TV show Cooper."

"Yeah, but I have a successful one. Unlike you…" Chad trailed off as he looked at Sonny, who was glaring daggers at him. "Whatever. Let's focus on getting out of here. Do you have a bobby pin?"

"Uh, no. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I walk around with bobby pins Chad."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Gosh, you're sensitive today. I just asked because I thought you used them in your hair."

"You would be too Cooper if you had the day that I had. And I only use bobby pins for costumes, because they always fall out of my hair." Silence ensued.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"You're asking me?"

"You got us in here!"

"I did not!"

"Are you kidding me? You so did Munroe!"

"I didn't Chad! How is it my fault that you were walking down the hallway with your volume on high?"

"How does that have to do with anything?"

"If you hadn't had the volume on loud, you wouldn't have crashed into me. And we wouldn't have gotten stuck in this closet."

"Is that the real reason you're mad Sonny?" Sonny looked up to see blue eyes studying her. She blushed under his intense gaze, but quickly regained her poise.

"Yes, Chad. It is."

"No it isn't Sonny. You're confused aren't you?"

"Confused?" Sonny let out a dry laugh. "About what?"

"About what we are." Chad's tone was so casual, it was hard to believe that he was serious.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just observing you. That's why you haven't spoken to me, right?"

"Wrong. I haven't spoken to you because you were being an arrogant prat."

"Was I Sonny? Was I really?" Chad stepped closer to her, making her uncomfortable.

"Yes. Really." Sonny took a shaky breath as Chad came closer, pressing her against the wall. His voice was husky as he spoke.

"Then I guess it won't matter if I continue to be one, right?" He lifted Sonny's chin, forcing her to look at him. They locked gazes for two seconds, before ravaging each other with kisses. It was like their previous encounters, full of heat and passion. Sonny couldn't think straight, and she gasped as he bit down lightly on her lip.

"I've missed these Munroe." Chad said, between kisses. Sonny only nodded in response as she locked her leg around his hip. Just as the two met lips for another deep kiss, the door swung open.

"What in the world?"

* * *

A/N: Hehe- I know, I'm evil for ending the chapter there. But, provided I don't get too much homework, you'll get another chapter soon. Who saw Sonny With A Song? I did. Tell me what you thought of the episode, as well as the chapter in the review! Oh, and here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.

_Chapter Six_

"_Just the two I was looking for." Chad and Sonny looked up from their argument to see Mr. Condor towering above them._

"_Mr. Condor! How are you today? Is Da-" Mr. Condor cut Chad off with a wave of his hand._

"_I'm here to discuss your relationship." Sonny and Chad looked up at him._

"_Relationship?" The two were perfectly in sync as they spoke._

"_Yes, yes. Haven't we established that already? I know you two don't get along, but that's not an issue, seeing as you both can act."_

"_Well, I can." Mr. Condor glowered at Chad, who cowered under his gaze._

"_As I was saying, the two of you will be dating as of today. I-"_

"_Dating?"_


	7. Banished

A/N: Chapter 6!! Anyways, who saw the Channy promo from Disney Channel UK? It was so sweet! By the way, this chapter starts out a little weird, but you'll see where it's going =) Oh, and also, I changed it a lot from the preview.

Disclaimer: No Sonny With A Chance propia

* * *

"We swear it wouldn't open, Mr. Condor. We're so, so sorry to disturb you, but it was necessary for our sketch." Selena and Tawni ran to keep up with Mr. Condor's long strides. Marshall had lost the key to the costume closet, and for some reason, it wouldn't open. Since Mr. Condor was the only person who had the other key, they had been forced to disturb him. He hadn't been too happy, but he agreed, nevertheless. It wouldn't be good if his second top show wasn't able to practice, would it?

Tawni and Selena stood quietly behind Mr. Condor as he slid the key into the lock and opened it. What they saw on the inside made their mouths fall open. Smack dab in the middle of the closet, were Sonny and Chad, locked in a passionate kiss. The pair obviously hadn't noticed the opening of the door, and Tawni took this opportunity to take a picture of them. Mr. Condor was staring at them in shock, and Selena was smirking with a look that said "I told you so" on her face.

"What in the world?" Mr. Condor bellowed, as his two stars jumped apart in shock. Chad and Sonny both had red, embarrassed faces. Sonny's ponytail had come loose, and strands of wavy hair hung delicately around her face. Chad ran a nervous hand through his messy hair.

"Sir?" Chad's voice shook slightly from shock. Both Sonny and Chad were slightly out of breath. Before Mr. Condor could say anything, Selena interrupted.

"I knew it!" She smirked confidently at them. The pair blushed an even deeper red.

"This isn't what it looks like Selena. I swear we're not dating!" Sonny's voice was defensive as she faced Selena. Chad was quick to echo.

"Our relationship is simply platonic." Selena gave them a wry smile that told them she didn't buy it.

"Yes, because it's perfectly normal for friends to make out in a _closet_."

"Just because you catch people making out in a closet, it doesn't mean that they're dating." Selena raised her eyebrows at Sonny's defensive words.

"Ok, maybe it usually does. But not in this case."

"How do you explain it then?"

"It's kind of complicated." Selena rolled her eyes. Mr. Condor was studying them thoughtfully, and Tawni still had her mouth hung open.

"Just, please don't tell anyone." Sonny begged. Chad stood silently behind her, still rubbing his neck and running his hands through his hair. Selena's eyes bore through the pair. She shook her head.

"Fine." She turned and walked away, leaving a cool wind in her path. Tawni looked at the two for a minute before strutting off in her heels. Mr. Condor just stood there, staring at the two.

"Mr. Condor! How are you today? Is D-" Chad began to ramble uneasily. Mr. Condor cut off Chad with a wave of his hand.

"My office. Now." Mr. Condor strode off, leaving Sonny and Chad no choice but to follow him. The two exchanged a worried glance.

~*~

"Do you both have any idea why you are here?" Sonny and Chad shook their heads, not trusting themselves to talk.

"Because you two, have annoyed the whole studio, with your ridiculous arguing and denials of love!" The actors sitting across from him jumped in their seats as his voice rose in frustration.

"A-Are we fired, sir?" Sonny made a feeble attempt to talk. Mr. Condor glowered at her.

"Fired?! Are you nuts Sonny?" Sonny shook her head, cowering. "You two are my biggest money makers. Three years ago, So Random lagged behind Mackenzie Falls in ratings. Now, the two shows are tied! Do you know how big that is?" Sonny and Chad nodded.

"So, instead of firing you two like I would have with any other person, I have decided to send you both away." The terrified pair's mouths dropped open. "To Green Bay, Wisconsin."

~*~

Sonny and Chad stumbled out of the office still reeling from the news. Mr. Condor had told them they would leave in two days, right after filming finished. They would spend Christmas and New Year's with the Munroes.

"He might as well fire us." Chad grumbled. Sonny glared at him.

"Quite to the contrary, Wisconsin is amazing. I, at least will have a good time. You, on the other hand, probably don't know what a good time is."

"Let me guess: A good time to you is milking the cows in the barn."

"I don't have cows. I live in a city. Cows just happen to be my favorite animal. You're so… state-ist!" Chad gave her an odd look.

"Is state-ist even a word, Sonny?" Sonny huffed.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Chad glanced at his watch.

"Aw, crap! I'm late for rehearsal- my director's going to kill me!" Chad ran off, but then turned to face Sonny. "I'll pick you up at 2! Be ready!"

~*~

Sonny walked into the Prop House to meet the worried faces of her cast and Selena.

"Are we fired?"

"Is our show cancelled?"

"Is Mackenzie Falls cancelled?"

"Did you and Chad admit your love?"

"Do we get cheese?" Everyone turned to look at Grady, who just shrugged and stared back. Sonny sighed and addressed her whole cast, plus Selena.

"No, guys, we aren't fired. And neither is Mackenzie Falls. Actually, after we're done filming, Chad and I are leaving for Wisconsin." She received confused looks.

"Wait- You two are going to, Wisconsin, together?" Selena asked.

"Yup. Apparently, we need to work out our differences and admit our crushes. I have no idea where Mr. Condor got that from." The rest of So Random just rolled their eyes. It was going to be a vacation Sonny would never forget.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I changed it from the preview. I thought it would be a little more interesting this way. How do you think the Munroes will receive Chad? Tell me by pressing that little green button down there! Oh, and if you give me an idea I like a lot- I might even let you make a character in the Munroe family =)


	8. Meeting the Munroes

A/N: You guys are so awesomeful! I have 72 reviews (and counting), and I decided I couldn't keep you waiting- so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

"God Sonny! What did you put in here?" Chad huffed as he carried her suitcase down the stairs. Chad, acting unlike his usual self, had offered to carry her bags. Unfortunately for him, Sonny's suitcases had been packed by Tawni- who had insisted on helping. The result was bags that were much heavier than she usually packed.

"I'm sorry Chad. Tawni had her head set on helping me pack, and when she decides something- you can't really say no." Sonny held back the real reason Tawni had helped her pack. Ever since the incident in the closet, Tawni had somewhat figured out Chad and Sonny's complicated relationship. She had instantly realized that Chad and Sonny were telling the truth when they said they weren't dating- but it was a lie to say that they were just enemies. And so, Tawni offered- or rather, forced, Sonny to let her pack clothes that Chad would drool over.

When the suitcases were all in the car, and everyone was sitting, Chad drove off to LAX. He glanced occasionally at Sonny, who was watching the "scenery", if you could call it that. He smiled to himself at the contented, soft grin on her face. She was wearing simple clothes and almost no makeup- just sweats and a t-shirt that said "I'm Udderly Ridiculous!" and had a cow on it. Her lips had a light layer of lip balm, but no lipstick. Chad found himself thinking how pretty she looked- even in sweats. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. They were friends with benefits, nothing more.

~*~

"Can you go one minute without looking at yourself?" Sonny asked, as Chad admired himself in the pocket mirror he had brought. Chad glared at her. They had only ten minutes left to land in Austin Straubel International Airport. They had taken a flight from Madison connecting to Green Bay. It was tiny, and Chad was feeling slightly claustrophobic. Sonny, on the other hand, seemed accustomed to it, and wasn't scared in the least. Chad had hoped that she would jump into his arms in fright when the plane took off. She hadn't even come close. Instead, he found himself grabbing _her_ hand.

The pair walked out into the terminal to be greeted by an enthusiastic Connie, who was holding a little boy. The boy had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sonny!" The little boy ran up to Sonny and wrapped his arms around her legs. She ruffled his hair and gave him a huge hug. Sonny, carrying the boy, walked over to Connie.

"Hey sweetheart! Are you using that mop I gave you? And what about the sunscreen I told you to wear? You look really tan, you know." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Hi to you too, Mom." Sonny's mother smiled, before giving her daughter hug.

"I'm sorry Sonny, but Michael wouldn't let me leave unless I brought him. And your Aunt Lily was out shopping with Becca, so I had to take care of him." Sonny grinned.

"I don't mind Mom. Michael's going to be the next big star, aren't you?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonny's mother smiled, but then crinkled her eyes up in confusion when she caught sight of Chad.

"Sonny honey, you didn't tell me you had company!" Sonny turned around to see Chad, who gave her a little wave and mouthed "remember me?" Sonny stuck her tongue out at him before turning towards Connie.

"Sorry Mom. It must have slipped my mind. Mom, this is Chad, Ch-"

"Dylan Cooper." Sonny rolled her eyes once more in irritation.

"Right. Mom, this is Chad _Dylan Cooper_. Chad, meet my Mom." Chad shook her hand, turning on the charm. Connie Munroe eyed him.

"So you're the boy that kicked in the door of Sonny's apartment." Chad winced at the memory. His knee still hurt.

"Yes, Mrs. Munroe." Connie gave him a small smile.

"Call me Connie."

Chad shivered as he walked out into the parking lot with Sonny and her family. Sonny wore a light jacket over her clothes. He felt cold just looking at her.

"Cold, Chad?" Connie smirked as she looked at the actor. He grimaced.

"A little. I didn't expect it to be this cold." Sonny looked at him oddly.

"Chad, it's the middle of December. In _Wisconsin_." Chad gave her an annoyed look as she spoke to him like a toddler.

"Well, you don't seem to be wearing much." He retorted, gazing pointedly at her thin coat.

"This is nothing, Cooper. I'm used to temperatures much colder. In fact, this is pretty warm."

"_Warm?_ Sonny, in case you haven't noticed, its 37 degrees right now."

"Case in point."

~*~

The Munroe family home looked cozy and comfy. It was practically a mansion, with a huge porch and an incredibly large lawn. In the background, Green Bay shimmered under the setting sun. It was gorgeous. Chad was snapped out of his daydream by the click of the door. Sonny held it open, and he stepped in.

"Like what you see Cooper?" Sonny smiled at Chad's face.

"You have an awesome home Munroe." Chad was amazed. Unlike most of the mansions he'd been in, this one gave him a warm feeling inside. It felt homey, and reminded him of his own house. A booming voice rang out, and Chad jumped.

"Alli?! Is that you?" Jeff Munroe stepped into the room. He had dark hair and humorous brown eyes like Sonny's. It was obvious she was a Daddy's girl.

"Daddy!" Sonny ran up to her father and put her arms around him. He smiled as he hugged his only daughter. She looked like a little girl in that moment, and it brought back memories of Chad's younger sister.

"Hey sweetheart." He caught sight of Chad.

"Alli, you brought the star of Mackenzie Falls home?" Sonny blushed.

"Chad, this is my dad, Jeff Munroe. Dad, well, you know Chad." Chad shook his hand. The man had a strong handshake, and once he let go, Chad felt his hands tingle.

"Sonny talks about you all the time." Sonny blushed even deeper. Chad smirked.

"Is that so? What does she say?" Jeff let out a loud laugh.

"Well, she said that you're extre-" Sonny cut him off quickly. "Well! Let's go meet the rest of the family!" Jeff smiled at his daughter's obvious embarrassment. Sonny turned to walk, but another stopped her.

"Sonny?" Chad saw an elderly lady in a wheelchair. She had pure white hair, and was looking at Sonny fondly.

"Hi Grandma!" Sonny gave her grandmother a gentle hug. Chad could tell that the Munroe family was big on hugging.

"You didn't tell me you were coming home, darling." Sonny smiled at her grandmother.

"I wanted to surprise you." Her grandma grinned.

"Is that your boyfriend over there, Allison?" Sonny blushed once more. Chad held out his hand.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, Mrs. Munroe." His charm had worked. The old lady was pleased.

"Well, you don't find many boys with those manners these days. You've found a keeper, sweetheart. I'm Rose, Sonny's grandmother." Sonny interrupted.

"Grandma, he's not my boyfriend. Mr. Condor forced us to come here to work out our differences." Rose gave her a wry smile.

"I might be old, Sonny. But I know when there's a little somethin' somethin' goin' on between two people." Sonny opened her mouth to say something when a sharp voice cut her short.

"Well, if it isn't little miss sunshine." Sonny clenched her jaw.

"Hello to you too, Rebecca."

* * *

A/N: I can't wait for you guys to meet Becca! You're going to love her. Anyway, I'm sorry I had to cut it short. I typed this super quickly before homework, so sorry about any typos Oh, and also, I wanted to apologize for this chapter. It's kind of a filler before we get into the drama. Thanks to IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon for the idea of a matchmaking cousin- you'll see who that is, and I changed the name. Plus, she's a little meaner than I expected- but you gotta have an antagonist, right? And she likes to break up matches as well… I think I gave away a little too much. Plus, HorriblyAddicted gave me an awesome idea that will come into play in a later chapter. You'll see. Kudos to all of you who had the patience to read this super long Author's Note. I'll end it with a plea: review, because it makes me want to write faster!


	9. Twelve Parties

A/N: Let's try and get to 100 reviews readers! I'm so grateful to all the reviewers, favoriters, and story alerters. Thank you so much! Remember, I don't mind constructive criticism. It helps me write better. So if you didn't like the chapter, tell me so and why. That way, I can make it better =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Rebecca and Sonny stared each other down angrily. It was obvious the two cousins did not get along. Chad stood behind Rose uncomfortably as she glowered at her relative.

"Sonny brought home a guy? The sun must have risen on the west today." Rebecca let out a mocking laugh. Sonny's fists were clenched. Chad nervously stepped back.

"Get over it Rebecca." Sonny's eyes flashed.

"Who's the guy Sonny? One of those doofuses from that show you star on?" Rebecca stepped around the suitcases to get a better look at Chad.

"Oh, my, gosh. You brought home _Chad Dylan Cooper_?!" Sonny smirked while the she-devil looked at her jealously. "What did you do, feed him crazy tablets?" Sonny's smirk fell off her face and was replaced by a look that could kill. Chad decided to step in before she did anything harsh.

"Acutally, Bec, is it ok if I call you that?" Chad watched as the blonde Barbie blushed and nearly fainted. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Uh, y-yes, o-of course Mr. Cooper." Chad put his charm on high. "Sonny didn't want to bring me here. I came here because-" Chad was cut off by Sonny.

"He's my boyfriend." Chad's jaw dropped. Sonny came around and slipped her arm in his. She looked up at him with adoring eyes. Her eyes begged him to play along. Rebecca glared at the couple in anger.

"You're dating Chad Dylan Cooper." Rebecca burst out in giggles. Sonny placed her hands on her hips.

"Why can't I? Or are you just jealous Becky?" Sonny used the nickname she knew her cousin hated, and she got the response she wanted.

"Jealous? Of what, you're fake relationship to make me jealous?" Sonny looked nervously at Chad, who was still in shock.

"It's not fake Rebecca. We love each other." Rebecca let out another fit of giggles.

"Yeah, and my name's Madonna. How come I haven't seen any news of it in the tabloids?" Chad, who had recovered answered for Sonny.

"Because we wanted to keep it private. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm quite tired and need to sleep. Where's the bedroom?" Connie Munroe stepped into the room.

"I'll show you guys your rooms." With one final glare, Chad and Sonny left Rebecca looking after them, sulking.

~*~

Connie led the young actors into a room. "Here you guys go. Sonny, show him where everything is, ok?" Connie turned to leave and Sonny rushed after her.

"Mom! There's only one bed in there!" Connie smirked, one that matched her daughter's perfectly. "Is that a problem Allison?" Sonny blushed.

"Mom, you know I'm saving myself for marriage." Connie's smirk only grew bigger.

"Please, Sonny. Both of you are actors in Hollywood. I wouldn't be surprised if you declared yourself pregnant."

"Mom, we aren't dating, much less sleeping with each other." Sonny said quietly, so that her devil cousin wouldn't hear. Connie raised an eyebrow.

"And Rebecca...?" Connie trailed off, leaving a question hanging. Sonny squirmed uncomfortably.

"She wouldn't get off my back and I kind of- well, told a little lie. " Connie nodded understandingly.

"Sonny, I know Rebecca gets on your nerves. But can you at least put your acting skills to use and try to bear her for the next two weeks?" Sonny looked at her Mom, an unbelieving look on her face.

"Satan's staying with us?!" Connie glared at her daughter.

"That's why I couldn't give you a room with two beds, though I'm sure Rebecca would be happy to take your place…" Sonny quickly shook her head.

"No Mom, we'll be fine." Connie gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead and went back downstairs. Sonny winced as she looked at the room. The next two weeks would be heaven.

~*~

"So, what was up with you down there?" Chad asked as Sonny settled into the room, unpacking her belongings. He had finished unpacking while Sonny was out talking to her Mom. Sonny barely glanced up.

"Nothing." She answered curtly, as she went to hang up a few dresses in the closet.

"Really, because that certainly didn't seem like nothing to me." Chad watched her. She continued unpacking casually, not even glancing at him.

"You know, you're not being very nice to your boyfriend, are you Sonshine?" Chad teased her. Sonny sighed and turned to look at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Chad gave her a questioning look.

"Why am I doing what?" Sonny sighed again and ran a hand through her hair.

"Doing, you know- agreeing to be my boyfriend." Chad gazed at her, a serious expression on his face.

"Should I not have-?" Sonny met his eyes, a strong blush creeping up her face.

"No, it's just that- well, I'm wondering what you want from me." Chad chuckled at her flustered expression.

"I don't want anything, Sonny." Chad's tone was blank and showed no emotion. Sonny studied him suspiciously.

"What are you up to Cooper?"

"Is it a crime for me to do something out of the goodness of my heart?"

"It is when you don't_ have_ goodness in your heart." Chad placed a hand on his heart and put on a fake hurt expression.

"That hurt Sonny." Sonny rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"What was that for?!" Chad asked, catching the pillow.

"Just- be serious, ok? I really want to know why you're doing this for me." Chad smiled gently.

"Because I care, Sonny." He got up and walked into the bathroom. Sonny heard the flush of the toilet, but was too dazed to say anything. His words rang in her head. _"Because I care, Sonny."_

~*~

"So… what's next my lady?" Chad smiled good naturedly. Sonny was not impressed.

"Next, we go down for the party." Chad looked up.

"Party?"

"A social gathering especially for pleasure and amusement."

"I know what a party is. But you didn't mention one."

"Oops! I must have forgotten to tell you that my family holds a huge Christmas gala. We have one party for each day of Christmas. So, technically, there are twelve, Chad, not one." Chad's eyes grew wide. "You might want to get dressed Chad. It's pretty fancy." Sonny threw him a towel, grabbed a dress, and went into the bathroom. He heard the click of the lock and the sound of the shower. He sighed and rubbed his forehead- what a long two weeks it was going to be.

~*~

"Lucy!" Sonny threw her arms around her friend. She was wearing a gorgeous white halter, with a black ribbon making an empire waist. Her dress was ruffled from there to the bottom, and had sequins sewn into the ruffles. Her hair curled loosely around her face and she wore black heels with bows on the top. Her earrings were silver and dangled delicately from her ears. A sliver bracelet adorned her wrist. She wore only a light layer of makeup, with some eyeliner and lip gloss that made her lips stand out. She looked beautiful, and that was an understatement.

Chad looked on as his "girlfriend" and her best friend chattered rapidly. They clearly hadn't spoken in a while, and Chad daydreamed as they continued to talk. His head burst out of its bubble when he heard someone say "Chad". He glanced up to see Lucy looking up at him.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny also turned her gaze on him. He smiled lightly.

"Lucy, right? Actually, I'm here because Mr. Condor became fed up with Sonny and me." Lucy laughed. Sonny turned a light pink.

"Ah, yes. Channy's famous flirt fighting finally got onto the boss's nerves." Sonny and Chad must have looked confused, because Lucy stared at them.

"Please, don't tell me you don't know what Channy is." The couple shook their heads.

"Channy is your couple name. People have been speculating about your relationship ever since the infamous CDC movie. Selena later gave an interview and told them that she thought you guys were dating- I'm guessing you can figure out the rest. And from what Sonny's told me-" Sonny turned a tomato red. She seemed to be doing a lot of blushing- and it was only the first day.

"Ok, that's enough Lucy. May I speak with you for a moment?" Sonny ushered Lucy out. From where he was standing, Chad could see her tell Lucy something. At her words, Lucy's eyes widened and she nodded quickly. Sonny grinned and gave her a hug before returning. He was about to ask Sonny to dance when a booming voice interrupted him. Up on stage was Mr. Munroe.

"Ok everyone! It's time to start the yearly karaoke contest! Winner gets to cut the celebratory Christmas ribbon!" He was yelling out directions but Chad wasn't listening.

"Karaoke contest?"

* * *

A/N: I tried to make this a little longer, since I got a request for longer chapters. Sorry it's a little "fillery". Oh, and these are the people who know that Chad and Sonny are faking it: Lucy, Connie, and Rose. Everyone else thinks they're dating. Review!


	10. Andy

A/N: Only five reviews… nevertheless, I'm updating anyway! P.S: I decided not to include the whole singing thing. It was a little boring.

Disclaimer: It pains me to say this- but I don't own anything.

The next morning, Sonny tiptoed slowly, being careful not to wake Chad. Her smirk grew in size as she thought of the task she was about to set to- this was going to make Chad so mad. She had been planning it for a while, and with her Mom's help, was setting it in action.

"Rise and shine!" Chad almost jumped out of his boxers when he felt something cold and wet splash over him. He raised his eyes to see Sonny standing there in a white nightgown that hung down to her knees, it was lacy at the bottom, and was so innocent it was sexy. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter as she watched Chad's shocked expression.

"What the-?" Chad saw something white drip down from his soaked hair. He caught some in his hand and studied it.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad looked up at the smirking brunette. "Only you would think of dousing me with _milk_ at _five_ in the morning."

"It woke you up, didn't it?" Sonny asked. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Yes it did Sonshine. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to change." Sonny's smirk was replaced by a deep blush and she quickly ran out of the room.

Chad came down to a deliciously smelling kitchen. Waffles. Homemade, at that. Quite to the contrary of popular belief, Chad wasn't dainty about food. It was his passion, and he didn't have a cook. Waffles with maple syrup and chocolate chips were his favorite breakfast. He inhaled deeply as he walked in.

"Did you sleep well, Chad?" Mrs. Munroe inquired. He could see she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yes I did, Mrs. Munroe. That is, until I was awakened by something white spilling down my body." Chad heard Sonny mutter "That's what she said" under her breath.

"Call me Connie, Chad." Chad gave her his million dollar smile.

"Sure thing, Connie. Are those waffles…" He trailed off, hoping she would get the point. Connie laughed.

"They're for you. But first, you have to complete a few… tasks." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it on!"

"I cannot believe I am doing this." Chad groaned as he continued to squeeze the cow's udders fruitlessly. Sonny smirked. She sat comfortably on a bale of hay, eating the waffles daintily and slowly, torturing him with the smell.

"You gotta earn your keep, Cooper." He glared at her and shoved the bucket under her nose.

"I can't get anymore! And I thought you didn't have a farm!"

"You can get more. And I don't have a farm- my dad does." Chad threw his arms up in frustration. Sonny laughed.

"I can help you with that Chad." A sickeningly sweet voice came from the doorway. The couple turned to see Rebecca standing there. Her blonde hair was perfect and she looked like she was competing in a beauty pageant at six in the morning. Sonny, by contrast, was much more casual. Her hair was in a loose bun, and she was wearing a long white t-shirt with loose gray sweats. She wore no makeup. Personally, Chad found Sonny more attractive- because she didn't look like a doll out of the box.

Rebecca stepped into the stall and Chad saw her shoes. He sighed in disbelief at her Jimmy Choo kill heels. She put her hands over his and gently squeezed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sonny clench her fists. He had to smile at her jealousy. He wished he could tell her that Rebecca wasn't exactly made to be his true love. The bad boy Cooper was just for the press- and so were the "factory made" girls. He loved the homely, sweet girl like Sonny a lot more. Of course, Chad would never, ever tell her that.

"Chad, I'm going back inside. Come when you're ready." Sonny turned and stalked out of the barn, leaving a smug Rebecca and a confused Chad behind.

"We can have some fun now, can't we, Chad?" Rebecca wrapped her arms around him. Chad squirmed uncomfortably.

"Uh- I'm going inside to join Sonny…" Chad was pinned to the wall. He prayed that Sonny wouldn't show up.

"Sonny won't find out. And besides, remember last night? You still owe me for that." Chad remembered all too well. He had gotten caught under the mistletoe with her, and he had bolted before anything could happen.

Before he could protest, Rebecca pressed her lips against his. He winced. Sonny was a much better kisser. She pulled away and smirked.

"You're a good kisser Cooper. But I think you'll have some explaining to do." She turned and attempted to catwalk. It looked like she had toilet paper in her skirt. Chad chuckled, but stopped quickly when he looked up.

"Sonny, I-" Sonny didn't even bother to listen, and simply walked away. He was in a huge mess.

Sonny knew it wasn't Chad's fault. She had heard the whole conversation and seen it all. But for some reason, she was still furious with him. Her eyes filled with tears. He hadn't pushed her away- though he had winced.

She ran to the place she knew so well. It was a hideout she had created when she was younger; with her older brother, Andrew. He was about three years older than her, and the two were extremely close. She climbed the tree quickly, her practiced hands flying up the ladder. From here, you could see everywhere. It was her favorite part of the place.

Sonny sighed as she looked out the window, her anger smoldering. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and buried her face in her knees.

"I thought I would find you here." Sonny looked up at the familiar voice. There, in front of her was none other than Andy.

"Andy?" Sonny reached out to give her brother a hug, who ruffled her hair gently.

"Hey sis." He smiled. Andrew Jason Munroe had brown hair and green eyes that sparkled. He played in the high school football team, which automatically made him popular. In fact, practically all the girls Sonny knew had a crush on her brother. He also had an incredible sense of humor, which added to his appeal. After high school, Andy had gone on to serve in the army. He had been sent to Iraq on tour, and Sonny was shocked he was back.

"I thought you were-"

"On tour? Yeah, I was. But I convinced them that I needed time off to be with my awesome little sister." Sonny laughed. Andy was one of the few people who was allowed to call her by a variation of her first name. Her dad, called her Alli, and Andy called her Al.

"By the way Al, I meant to tell you that the Elf sketch was hilarious. Even General was laughing- and you know how serious he is."

"Thanks Andy. I try." Sonny grinned.

"So… what's got you all sad?" Sonny looked down. Even if she lied to him, she knew he would know.

"Nothing. I can figure it out."

"Al-"

"It's nothing."

"Is this about a guy? I'll give him a piece of my mind if he-" Sonny looked up.

"There's no need to go psycho on him Andy. It's not really his fault." Andy's green eyes flashed.

"Who is this guy Al? And why does he think he can get away with hurting my little sister?" Sonny rubbed her forehead. She knew this would happen. Andy was incredibly protective of Sonny. It used to be that any guy who came within twenty feet of her would get a piece of Andy.

"It's not his fault, ok?! Rebecca's flirting with him, and earlier today, I caught her forcing him into kissing her. I know he didn't mean to kiss her- she kind of just grabbed him, plus I saw him wince, but I'm still mad. I don't know why!" Sonny was frustrated. Andy listened quietly.

"Maybe I can help. I'll talk to him, ok Al? Now- I think Mom had a job for us… it had to do with the Christmas Tree. Do you-" Before Andy could finish his sentence, Sonny was off. He chuckled. Now, about his sister's boyfriend…

A/N: Sorry about the quality of this chapter- it's not my best. I kind of had writer's block. I'm hoping the next chapter will be out sooner and will be much, much better =) Bear with me, please. Review! If you have any ideas- please, please give them to me!


	11. When David Comes To Town

A/N: Over 100 reviews! Wow! I love you guys =) A little shout out to my 100th reviewer: IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon =D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY **

Chad glanced around the room. He was in the large dining room, where the Christmas tree had recently been put up. The Munroe family (plus Chad) had been working all day to prepare for Christmas. The house looked amazing. Mistletoe hung in every single doorway. A large Christmas tree stood regally in the corner, decorated with red and gold ornaments. Around the tree, a delicate gold ribbon criss-crossed with the satin deep red one. Presents were piled up at the bottom. At the top, inside of a star, was a picture of Sonny and her family.

Chad turned to see Sonny standing with her head on a guy's shoulder. The guy was about 6 feet tall, and had green eyes and dark hair. He had a sharp chin and a sweet, boyish face. It was obvious he was popular at school, judging by his looks, of course. Chad scowled in jealousy. What right did that guy have to hug his Sonny?

"Hey Allison!" Chad said a little too happily as he walked up to Sonny. Sonny merely looked at him before speaking in a steely voice.

"Don't call me Allison." Sonny shot a glare at her "boyfriend". Chad winced at her tone.

"You know you love it Allison." Sonny's eyes flashed.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't." Sonny's mom stepped between them.

"Okay! Let's get dressed for the party tonight, okay guys?" Her face was lit up with a peppy smile. Sonny, sulking, ran upstairs and slammed the door. Chad glanced around. An awkward silence descended upon them.

"So, Chad, have you met Andy?" Connie gestured to the green eyed boy who had his arms around Sonny earlier. He stuck out his hand.

"Andy." His green eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Chad. Dylan Cooper."

**ILY**

Today, Sonny wore a fitting red dress. Chad found drool nearly dripping from his chin as Sonny strutted down the staircase. He quickly swallowed, and shook his head and shut his eyes to clear his thoughts. When his eyes opened, he found a pair of furious green eyes staring into his. He let out a small scream.

"Let's have a little chat, shall we Cooper?" Chad nodded dumbly as he followed the green eyed boy out of the room. He was quickly cornered as the boy trapped him between his arms.

"What did you do to her?" The boy asked angrily. Chad's blue eyes shone with a slight fear.

"What did I do to who?"

"You know what I'm talking about chicken Cooper."

"Chicken cooper. Like I haven't heard that one before." Chad gave a little laugh, but stopped as he saw the look in the boy's eyes. What was it with those eyes?

"Shut it. Now, tell me what you did to Al."

"Al?"

"Sonny. Allison. The girl in the red dress. Get who I'm talking about?" Chad let out a shaky breath.

"I didn't do anything."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing! I swear! She's just pissy because her Satan cousin forcefully kissed me." The boy released his grip on Chad.

"Becky?"

"That's the one."

"Oh." Chad studied the boy.

"Who are you anyways? And why did you have your arms around _my_ sunshine earlier?" Chad was gaining back his confidence as the boy cooled down. Within two seconds of that sentence, Chad found himself to once again be the object of the boy's anger.

"_My_ sunshine?" Chad ignored his statement and probed him once again.

"Who are you?"

"Andy. Lieutenant General Andrew Jason Munroe, at that." Chad winced at his sharp tone, but then paused to think. Munroe? He couldn't be-

"Are you Sonny's brother?" The look in the Lieutenant General's eyes softened slightly at his sister's name.

"Yes I am, and don't you forget it." Andy turned on his heel and left, leaving a woosh of air in his place. Chad let out a sigh of relief. He mentally reminded himself _never_ to get on Andrew Jason Munroe's bad side.

**ILY**

The rest of the night passed relatively normally, except for the fact that Sonny refused to talk to him, and her brother kept shooting angry looks his way. That is, until the doorbell rang.

Sonny ran to get the door. Chad heard a squeal from there, and, being curious, walked over to see what was happening. In front of his eyes, Sonny had her arms wrapped around a boy's neck. She was smiling sweetly at him, using the smile she used for him. Chad felt the green monster grow inside him. He had messy blond hair and gray eyes, and he wore a stylish tux.

Sonny giggled and laughed as David swung her around. He was her brother's best friend and was like another older brother to her. David was protective of her- much like Andy, but wasn't the type of guy to kill any person who came within twenty feet of her. He was more of the brains over brawn kind of guy. He too, was incredibly cute, and had been uber-popular during high school. But unlike Andy, David was currently married to Sonny's cousin Chelsea.

David could read Sonny like a book- probably because he had known her since before she was born. So he knew something was wrong when he saw a blonde, blue eyed boy staring jealously at the hug he was currently in. He wriggled himself out of Sonny's grasp and looked down at her. There was something in her coffee eyes that told him she wasn't happy.

The blonde boy walked up and put his arms around Sonny. She squirmed, and her eyes flashed angrily.

"Who's this, Allison?" David glanced at the pair. Sonny was sulking and was glaring at the wall, while the boy was smirking and also glaring at the wall.

"David. David Kan." David shook the boy's hand. "And you are...?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls, the _most_ popular teen show in America." David sensed animosity between the couple. "Oh, and I'm Sonny's _boyfriend_." David smiled inwardly. He could tell that behind the anger and the hate, lie pure love and adoration for the other. He would make sure, that no matter what, he would get Sonny and the boy together.

**ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY ILY **

A/N: I know it was short- but I was lacking inspiration. I'll make the next chapter better, because I think I have a pretty good idea of where this will be going for at least the next few chapters. I think this will be my last update for a month, because I will be out of town with no access to a computer. Be sure to tell me what you think of the chapter! See you guys in a month!


	12. Confrontations

A/N: Wow- it's been a long time. I apologize sincerely, and I'll deal out the excuses =) I got back on the first, then was uber-busy, before I left for camp. This chapter's base was given to me by **DancingRaindrops** =) Rain, you're awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Sonny With A Chance.

***ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*IL**

The next morning after breakfast, David approached Chad, who was sulking in a corner. Sonny was out shopping with the girls. Chad was pouting, his normally bright blue eyes dull. David, in an effort to get to know Sonny's boyfriend, had watched his interviews along with Andy (who, was still not thrilled with the idea of Sonny dating Chad). The boy was rather conceited, but David had noticed in the interviews he gave after Sonny had left for Hollywood, Chad was much kinder. David suspected it had something to do with his younger cousin.

"Hey Chad!" Chad lifted his eyes up and glared.

"Hey." David raised an eyebrow.

"What's got your boxers in a twist?" Chad's glare grew even stronger.

"Nothing."

"Come on dude, you can tell me." David attempted to wheedle Chad.

"It's none of your business anyways."

"Is it about Sonny?"

"I said it was none of your business. You probably just want to try and break us up anyway." For all his smoothness when he was happy, he sure sounded a lot like a three year old when he was in this state. David decided to try the method he used on Michael, Rebecca's brother.

"Chad, I'm not trying to break you and Sonny up." Chad pouted.

"But you were flirting with her yesterday!" David spit out his juice.

"Flirting? With Sonny?" Chad eyed him stonily. David burst out laughing.

"I- You-" Before David could finish his sentence, two girls, or rather, women, came running up to him. One was Sonny. The other, was a pregnant blonde with green eyes. David wrapped his arms around the two women and kissed the blonde softly on the lips before turning to Chad.

"Chad, this is Sonny." Chad rolled his eyes as Sonny waved dramatically and blew him a kiss. "And this, Chad, is my _wife_ Chelsea, who is Sonny's cousin." David saw Chad's face light up in recognition.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Misses…" Chad left off, unsure of her last name.

"Kan. Chelsea Kan. You've got a gentleman here Sonny girl!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let's see you spend a whole freakin' day with him- I think you'll see just how much of a gentleman he is." Chelsea laughed as Chad glared at Sonny. She was still furious with him, and she turned out of the room and stalked off. Chelsea turned, slightly confused, before getting up to follow Sonny. David smiled at his wife, then turned back to Chad.

"I've known Sonny since before she was born Chad. Andy's my best friend." David paused. "You _do_ know Andy Munroe, right?" Chad grimaced.

"Unfortunately." David grinned.

"Yeah, Andy can come off a little strong. He's always been overprotective of Sonny and Chelsea." Chad gave him a confused look.

"Chelsea's parents were killed in a car crash. She's lived with Sonny and Andy since she was five. Sonny's more like a sister to her." David paused again. "Listen Chad, I know Sonny can be a little stubborn sometimes. But I can also tell she cares about you. And I know you care about her- a lot." Chad glared at the wall. "So here's my advice to you: apologize." Chad's blue eyes flashed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not apologize." David got up to leave, realizing it was a lost cause. Sonny would probably be easier.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

***ILY***

Andy climbed up the familiar, tall tree to see his little sister sitting quietly, reading a book. It was times like these he realized how old she had grown. He watched his sister silently, taking in her dark hair and eyes. She was gorgeous, and it was no surprise that a good- for- nothing like Chad had taken an interest in her.

Sonny looked up from her magazine to see Andy standing there. She grinned. "Hey big bro!" Andy smiled.

"Hey little sis!" The two of them always greeted each other this way. It had been started when Sonny couldn't say Andrew, there for, she began calling him bro. And he had started calling her sis.

Andy scooted closer to Sonny. Sonny turned to face him. She knew he wanted to talk about something serious by the way he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"What's up Andy?" Andy took a deep breath.

"Listen Al, I wanted to talk to you about Chad." Sonny's eyebrows furrowed. She had a mix of confusion and irritation written on her face. Andy decided to continue.

"I think he's a little too possessive of you Al. I mean, did you see the way he acted around David? He was all jealous and stuff. I don't think you should date him anymore Al. Why don't you get back together with Brian?" Sonny glared at her brother.

"Andy, Brian and I aren't even in touch anymore."

"But I thought you liked each other." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah- in sixth grade." Andy opened his mouth, then thought the better of it and closed it.

"And besides, I like Chad. He's super sweet."

"But yet you haven't talked to him since "the incident"."

"He hasn't apologized."

"Exactly. He's possessive of you, but yet, he thinks he can do whatever he wants. Al, he's a recipe for disaster!" Sonny's eyes flashed.

"You say that about all my boyfriends Andy! I'm 20! I think I can handle myself. And stop insulting Chad. He just has a huge ego- that's why he hasn't apologized yet!"

"Now you're defending him? You were just complaining of him not apologizing!"

"He's _my_ boyfriend! I have a right to defend him!"

"Yeah, but you were the one who complained of him not apologizing. But when I said the same thing, you pounced on me!"

"That's because he's my boyfriend, not yours Andy! When are you going to realize that not every boy I date just wants to get in my pants?"

"You're my little sister Al, that's my job!"

"I'm not 13 anymore Andrew. I'm 20. I can handle my own problems." Sonny ran off to the house with that, and Andy collapsed in the corner of their tree house. He shook his head. Girls.

***ILY***

Sonny opened the door quickly before running inside. She slammed into someone as she attempted to run up the stairs.

"Hey- Sonny?" David looked down at his cousin-in-law. Sonny's eyes were furious, but filled with tears. He figured Andy had tried to talk to her about Chad. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh- it's okay Sonny. He's just looking out for you. You know he cares a lot."

"I-I know. B-but s-sometimes he cares too m-much."

"He forgets that you're twenty, Sonny. In his mind, you're still the naïve five year old who's his baby sister. He still thinks you need protecting from the big, bad boys." Sonny looked at her cousin, sniffling.

"I k-know David. Thanks. D-do you know where Chad is?" David pointed upstairs as he watched the girl walk slowly up.

***ILY***

Chad looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He glanced up to see Sonny, her cheeks tearstained.

"Hey." They looked awkwardly at each other.

"Hey." Sonny wiped at her cheeks. The two of them watched each other, both wondering what to do. Chad suddenly got up and strode towards Sonny. He pressed his lips onto hers, eager. He'd missed her. Sonny responded quickly by locking her hands around his neck. All of their passion and fury came out as they made up for the lost time. The two tumbled on to the bed, kissing each other hungrily.

"I've- missed- you." Chad said between soft kisses. Sonny smiled. "Missed me, or my kisses?" Chad smirked.

"Both." Sonny pulled away abruptly. Chad watched her, worried.

"Sonny? Did I do something wrong? Listen, I want you to know that I'm sorry for-" Sonny cut him off, holding up her hand.

"I know Chad. I saw the whole thing." Chad looked at her, incredulous.

"And you still refused to talk to me?"

"I knew you didn't like her. I just- I don't know, was mad. I really had no reason to." Chad eyed her.

"Wait, were you jealous?" Sonny glared at him.

"I was not jealous."

"You were too!"

"I was not jealous! I just thought you'd be a little more real and push her away since we were in a "relationship". I guess you're acting skills aren't as good as I thought, because any normal boyfriend would have pushed her."

"Don't bring my acting skills into this Sonny. I know you're trying to change the topic. You are jealous."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You so are!"

"I'm-"Chad repeated what he had done so many times before. He kissed her to shut her up. Sonny smiled against his lips. It had been too long.

"Just shut up and kiss me Sonny." She didn't respond, merely obeyed. As they pulled away, Sonny realized that their kisses were less and less being just for lust, and more for love. Just as Chad reached to pull her in once more, his phone rang. They both groaned simultaneously, irritated at being interrupted.

"CDC." Chad barked into the phone. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh, hey Mr. Condor!"

***ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*IL**

A/N: I know, I know, it was a badly written chapter and kind of like a filler. I liked the idea, but it didn't turn out as I had hoped it would. I think **DancingRaindrops **would have written it better =) But anyways, review please! They do encourage me to update =) I have at least the next two chapter's idea kind of in my head, so it should come out relatively fast. But we'll see.


	13. Chad's Interview

A/N: I've been trying to write for a while and I've been suffering from serious writer's block for a long time now. So, I'll skip the excuses (since, I'm hoping you've guessed) and get on with the story. Oh, and by the way- I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

* * *

"Mr. Condor! What can I do for you sir? I'm sorry about the to-"

"Save it Chad. And quit the butt-kissing while you're at it." Chad shut up instantly.

"Listen, an interviewer from the New York Times is coming to Green Bay in an hour. She wants to interview you for the annual top ten hottest bachelors list. I expect you to be on your best behavior. That means no shoving puppies, no yelling at the elderly or children, and whatever else you celebrities do these days. You are expected to showcase Condor Studios at its best. Oh, and if I'm not satisfied, Dakota really needs a babysitter. Perhaps you could sit for her once you're fired." Chad winced at the thought of Dakota.

"Of course sir! I'd never do anything to show my- I mean your- beloved studios in a bad light. I mean, it wasn't my fault the pu-"

"Shut it Chad, or you most definitely will be sitting for Dakota. Regardless of the interview." Chad heard a dial tone in his ear.

"Did he fire you Chicken Coop?" Sonny asked, smirking. Chad shot her his famous glare.

"No Cloudy, he didn't." Sonny frowned at the nickname. "He wanted me to do an interview." Chad popped his collar and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Cara!" Chad placed a kiss on the interviewer's cheek, and she did the same. The two of them took a seat in the Munroes' study.

"Nice place you're staying in Chad. Mr. Condor had mentioned you were staying with the So Random actress Sonny Munroe. Is this true?" Chad rolled his eyes inwardly. His interviewer was a gorgeous lady- albeit irritating, but still gorgeous. The problem? She was his ex.

"Yes, it is."

"Was this voluntary?" Chad paused.

"Um, no actually. We were for-ordered to come here to help us bond. Not that we don't get along. We do. Our shows are really close friends." Chad winced a little, realizing how fake he sounded.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"Yes! Really! I mean, Sonny and I get along really well. She's a really sweet person. Not to mention that she's pretty, and she has the most amazing smile, and the deepest brown eyes… What was the question again?" Chad saw the reporter smirk.

"I didn't ask one."

* * *

Chad sighed with relief as he shook hands with Cara. He hadn't done anything- no shoved puppies, no mentions of how much better Mackenzie Falls was than So Random… nothing. He just wanted to go and collapse on the couch watching football. He was about to shut the door when Cara turned around.

"Oh, Chad- I hope you don't mind, but if Ms. Munroe is around, we'd like to do a photo shoot." Chad groaned on the inside.

"I don't think she's around-"Just as Chad finished his sentence, Sonny bounded down the stairs. The reporter raised her over-trimmed eyebrow.

"Well, it looks like she came back! Let's shoot!" Chad's voice rang with sarcasm. He grabbed Sonny's arm and dragged her along, while Cara and the camera man walked up front.

"What is it with you and grabbing me Cooper?" Sonny struggled against his grip. Chad held on tighter.

"Couldn't you have stayed up a little longer Munroe?" Sonny glared at him.

"Quit taking your anger out on me Chadwick. Tell me where you're presently dragging me."

"She wants to do a photo shoot out back with both of us." Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that, right now, all I want to do, is be rid of this interviewer and sit on the couch watching football. And I would be too, if you hadn't come bounding down the stairs!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how any of this is my fault. Therefore, I wish you'd stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"You are too!" Neither Chad nor Sonny realized they had stopped.

"Is something the problem?" Cara asked, looking between the fighting pair. Chad and Sonny pasted on smiles.

"Nope, we're just peachy." The two shot one final glare at each other before turning.

* * *

"You two are acting like you're going to be bitten by the other- I'm pretty sure Chad doesn't bite, Sonny. Most of the time." Sonny felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the way the lady grinned at Chad. He gave her a sweet smile, which Sonny could see was laced with irritation.

"Move closer, Miss Munroe." The camera man clicked as Sonny and Chad hugged- sort of. They took pictures in various poses, some of the two of them together, some of them separate.

"Ok, one last shot. Chad, sit down on that chair." Chad sat, not a trace of emotion in his eyes. "Now, Sonny, sit down on his lap." Both Sonny and Chad turned to look at the camera man, Bob, incredulously.

"I said sit- not kiss." Neither Sonny nor Chad dropped their looks.

"You want me to straddle him?" Sonny asked, her eyes slightly horrified at the thought. Bob rolled his eyes.

"No Miss Munroe. I'm asking you to sit on his lap. And you know, most girls would kill to do that."

"I'm among the many that wouldn't." Bob glared. Sonny sat down awkwardly.

"Like I said, Miss Munroe, he's not going to eat you." Sonny adjusted herself more comfortably on Chad's lap. He bit his lip. Sonny smirked and began to squirm a little more than she needed to. Chad let out a frustrated breath.

"And… perfect!" Chad was grateful for his self control- it could have evolved into something much more embarrassing.

With a last irritating laugh and kisses on both cheeks, Cara and Bob were gone. Chad turned around to see Sonny grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Was that photo shoot intense enough for you, Cooper?" Chad glared at the smirking girl. He would get her back for that.

* * *

A/N: This chapter and next chapter are based off of an episode of one of my favorite shows- anyone who gets the answer right will get a character dedicated to them! So review and guess what show it's from- you get bonus points for naming the episode =)


End file.
